


You're the One (I Should Have Bet On)

by lavender coin (idyII)



Series: divergent paths [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Gen, Loss of Trust, M/M, Minor Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Other, Post Salem, Protectiveness, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Roman Torchwick Lives, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, V7 Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyII/pseuds/lavender%20coin
Summary: Clover spent the duration of the end of the world in a hospital bed while others worked to save it. After it's all over, he hopes to talk to the friend he hasn't seen since, and still feels guilty over. Turns out the man's nieces are more protective than he is. He may want to talk to Qrow, but Ruby and Yang don't want him to ever show his face again.The world is saved, but the nations have turned their backs on Atlas, an empty city sits below, and those left behind can only hope to one day be forgiven by those they tried to abandon.Weiss burns bright, finally completely all on her own and free of her family's influence. Oscar wants nothing to do with the man who shot him. Glynda is near ripping someone to shreds. Qrow just wants his peace back.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Robyn Hill, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: divergent paths [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751065
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. Left Behind (Moving Forward)

When she'd heard her uncle was in the hospital, Yang had broken the speed limit by about fifty miles an hour to get there in record time. It wasn't like he was an old geezer or anything, but he was a middle-aged man with an injury he'd acquired fighting Salem that sometimes acted up. He'd taken a shot to the shoulder that still ached when it rained. Of course, Bumblebee went faster than any civilian vehicles, so it wasn't like she got a ticket or anything.

"What's up, sis?" she asked as she came into the hospital's ER, going as fast as one could while still looking like they were casually strolling. She figured it wasn't too serious, since Ruby was just standing at the counter and clicking a pen over and over. If Qrow was really badly hurt, she would've looked much more upset.

Ruby turned and smiled when she saw her. The two hadn't had the chance to catch up for a few weeks; Yang had been busy traveling around looking for bounties, and Ruby stuck close to Beacon these days. She was taller now, just the same exact height Summer had been, with a beautiful cape that trailed off into spots of black and white.

"Uncle Qrow jumped in front of one of the students when a Grimm in practice got loose," the woman explained with a knowing eye-roll. Her twentieth birthday had been two days ago, Yang thought. She really needed to bring her present around. "It wasn't that bad. He should be released today."

"Just like him to recklessly throw himself into danger," Yang snorted, holding her helmet under one arm and leaning back against the counter. Ruby gave her a dry stare. "What? I got it from somewhere!"

Ruby sighed. She put the pen down and smoothed out her skirt. It was simpler, over a white slip, like her mother's. The tights underneath were brown, however, to match Qrow. "He could have shot it. He was just too worried."

"Yeah," Yang agreed, ire clear in her tone as she scowled. "And we all know why that is."

Ruby pressed her lips together. Normally, she would have been the one chastising Yang, probably something about not speaking ill of the dead no matter what they'd done. But this one was a little too personal. Even for her.

"Did you hear, by the way?" she asked, more quiet, as she gave the waiting area a casual glance. "Atlas tried to contact Beacon again."

Yang snorted. She leaned just a bit closer, knowing her sister probably wasn't sharing _strictly_ secret information but was still making a point to be subtle. "Oh yeah? And how'd that go over?"

"Well, Glynda broke her desk again." Yang grinned, despite herself. "We still haven't responded. Like all the others."

"Thought they'd given up six months ago."

"That's what we thought too. But..." Ruby let out a drawn-out sigh, going back to fiddling with the pen. "This time felt different somehow. I dunno."

"Well if you ask me, let the bastards float up there all alone. I certainly don't want to see any of them ever again."

"I do wish it was different," Ruby said, sounding a little bit sympathetic, because it _was_ Ruby. "But what they did..."

"Is unforgivable. _Especially_ for Huntsmen."

The elevator dinged, interrupting their conversation. They looked up just as the doors opened, and the slouched form of their uncle came out. Beaming, Ruby ran up to him, clinking as she did; she'd hung Harbinger on the belt she kept Crescent Rose on, knowing her uncle would probably want it as soon as he was out, and she'd finally gotten to a point she could at least carry it, even if wielding it like he did was out of the question. "Uncle Qrow! How're you feeling?"

"Like I want to swallow an ice pack," Qrow returned dryly, merely lifting an arm to accept the hug she forced on him. "Where's Jaune, anyway? Wouldn't have had to bother with the hospital if he was in class."

"I think he was out on an errand for Glynda. Sorry..."

"Ah, well, can't be helped. What's up, firecracker? Haven't seen you in a while."

Yang pushed off the counter with a grin. She reached up and gave him a high-five, slapping a little harder than necessary. He shook his hand out after, all subtle, like he was trying not to show it. She snickered. "I'm fine. Got three bounties in one day, harassed Junior a little bit, Blake's cooking tuna casserole tonight. Life's good."

"Her _famous_ tuna casserole?" Ruby squeaked, going all sparkly-eyed like she had as a teenager at the drop of a hat. Smugly, Yang nodded. "Can we come over?"

"Hmm..." Yang pretended to think, rubbing her chin, even as they both nearly salivated. "I dunno...I'd have to ask, I wouldn't want to upset the wife with unwanted guests..."

" _Please,_ Yang?"

"Well, all right. Just this once. Only because it's not date night."

Ruby squealed victoriously. Even Qrow, who was usually addicted to looking like the emo he was, cracked a smile. "Mind if I bring a plus one?"

"Oh, _Robyn_ is always welcome at our place. You don't even have to ask!"

On queue, Ruby started to pout. "Your own sister has to beg to come over?" she asked, playfully judgmental.

"Do you not remember the Christmas tree fiasco?"

The pout turned a bit real as Ruby scuffed her boot on the floor, averting her eyes. "It was just one time..."

Laughing, Qrow planted a hand on her head. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'm sure no one remembers."

"I have pictures," Yang pointed out.

"Yang!"

"Sorry, sis, but blackmail's blackmail."

* * *

Weiss looked down at the message requests blinking on her Scroll with disdain, mouth turned down. After a moment of brief hesitation, she deleted them, stowing her Scroll away and squaring her shoulders before she walked into her classroom.

_I spent years chasing after you. Not anymore._

The students straightened up as soon as she appeared. Putting on a polite smile, she stepped up to the podium and tapped at the keyboard, making a presentation appear on the screen behind her. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Schnee," they mimicked back at her with excited unity. Good manners- it was as satisfying as ever.

"Today we'll be going over types of airborne Grimm. They can present unique challenges, and function differently than ground Grimm, so we'll practice both techniques about how to bring them down and how to combat them in the air."

A few hushed whispers spread around. Weiss knew there was plenty of popular footage of her available bouncing around on her glyphs in midair, taking down Grimm like they were nothing. Actually, her entire team had popular footage circulating the internet. They all did at this point.

"Our first points-"

She was interrupted by the door opening again, which made her pause and give it a sharp look. The students startled and gulped slightly, knowing just how strict she was. If someone was interrupting for a stupid reason, gods rest their soul.

But, it was Glynda who was peering inside. Weiss let the tension bleed from her body. "Ah, Weiss," she said, then eyed the students. "I'm sorry to interrupt your class. May I have a word?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Weiss said, pausing the presentation. She glanced at the gaggle of teenagers in the seats ahead of her. "You're all free to talk or have a snack while I'm gone, but nothing rowdy, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," met her ears, and they relaxed as she strode out of the room. Weiss may have been strict, but she was warm, when required. She knew better than to let any of them think she didn't like them.

When the door was shut and they were alone in the hall, Glynda sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. Uh-oh. Something irritating, then. "I truly am sorry to bother you with this, but we've received _another_ message from the Atlesian system." At that, Weiss' stomach dropped, but she didn't show it. "Two in one day is unusual, and...concerning. It may be one of distress."

"What would we do if it was?" Weiss asked, her traitorous mind turning to her mother and sister. Despite everything, she didn't wish them harm. She just...didn't want that part of her life back.

"The only thing we _could_ do would be to send Penny there to use the Staff to move the city, but that brings up another problem. No country wants it in their airspace."

Weiss winced. Solitas was practically a wasteland, now, since the inhabitants of Mantle had fled and warned any smaller villages they came across. They had flooded into Sanus and Anima and stories of Atlas' cruelty had spread like wildfire. Anyone willing to leave Atlas had fled in airships, but there weren't that many, and those ships had been burned- a symbolic gesture of those who now hated the floating city in the sky.

"Well," she said, treading lightly, "I've heard the Land of Darkness has some vacancies."

Despite her usual strict demeanor, a small chuckle escaped the Headmaster. Weiss was good at achieving that. "Actually, you're more correct than you know. Since the Grimm have lessened in numbers, I can only assume any distress would be due to the climate in Solitas, and since the southern tip of the Land of Darkness' continent has a warmer climate...it would be the only neutral space. However, I don't know for sure if this is a distress message. To be honest, I feel...more that it is similar to last year's."

Weiss cringed again. Transmissions from Atlas were typically blocked, but the one that had slipped through had been a depressing, downtrodden-sounding letter from the General- well, he wasn't a general anymore, Weiss supposed- begging Glynda to just talk to them.

She knew isolation well. Anyone would crack given long enough. Despite the still-bitter feelings she had for those in Atlas, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, back straightening again.

Glynda sighed. She glanced up at the windows at the very top of the ceiling. They were all stained glass, showing the story of a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses who faced the greatest threat to humanity. Above them, red roses bloomed as a woman wielding two blades of light stood poised for battle. "You're familiar with Atlas, Weiss. I won't force you, but you're my most reliable ally." She put a hand on Weiss' shoulder, and she felt a warmth bloom inside her. "I'd like you to be there when I speak with them."

Her answer was immediate. "Of course," Weiss breathed, because even though the very concept of speaking to _them_ again scared her to her core, Glynda Goodwitch had done more for her than almost anyone else in her life. She'd taken her in, made Weiss her apprentice, taught her for this job...Weiss was nothing if not loyal.

"Good," Glynda said with a small sigh of her own, straightening her coat. "I'm going to make the call at noon tomorrow, during lunch, so I'd suggest an early meal."

Weiss smiled. "Of course, ma'am," she said, and stepped back towards her classroom with a respectful nod.

As expected, half the students were out of their seats, poking at someone's impressive hammer-type weapon, and with a roll of her eyes, she waved her hand and dragged them back into their rows with black glyphs. "Now, continuing where we left off..."

* * *

Yang and Blake had an apartment in the same building as Jaune (who was, hilariously, now the Beacon school nurse, with just as many students' moms bringing him casseroles), which meant he'd been able to give Qrow a once-over when they arrived, and he was feeling better when Yang insisted on starting a fighter game tournament and they spent the rest of the evening yelling and cheering for who would win. Robyn got way too into it, shouting nearly as loudly as Yang, and she leapt off the couch when she finally won against the blonde and let out a crow of victory. "Hah! Take that, blondie!"

Honestly, his eardrums may have been ringing, but Qrow wouldn't have traded it for the world. Besides, it wasn't as bad as when they all piled into Ren and Nora's house across the city for eleven-way tournaments (or more, if their other friends from their technically-not-graduating class tagged along).

It was around eight when Ruby caught a glance of the time and shrieked, realizing she needed to get back to _her_ apartment in time for her and Penny's movie night, and she disappeared out the window in a burst of rose petals. She'd gotten her own bike, a little smaller than Bumblebee but no less extravagant- her sister had bought it for her, after all. It was a variety of black and red with white accents that popped on it, and Yang had to remind her to wear a helmet for the full six months after she'd gotten it.

He and Robyn eventually shuffled back to their apartment, both yawning, and he made a halfhearted quip about how they were getting old. She gave him a pitifully weak punch to the shoulder in response.

He wasn't exactly sure where he'd fallen asleep, but the images that greeted him were as usual grim. Qrow didn't really have full dreams anymore. He only remembered glimpses, brief feelings, flashes of red and green and sometimes snow.

The hand shaking him awake startled him. He reached for a weapon that wasn't there, a slurred "Raven?" coming out of his mouth before he could help it, and Robyn cast him a sympathetic glance.

"Just Robyn," she countered, fluffing his bangs out of the way of his eyes. "You fell asleep in the middle of Monster Bash Slaughter House 3."

"Dammit, now we'll have to start it all over again," he mumbled, raking a hand over his face. It was a dumb bet that the other Happy Huntresses had given them. The movies were so bad, they wanted everyone to get in on the suffering.

She winked at him. "I think we can bend the truth a little bit." Then, some of the levity left her expression. "You were having a nightmare again, yeah?"

Qrow grimaced and said nothing in response. He didn't like to talk about it. She settled on the couch beside him and sighed, kicking off her shoes and sinking into the cushions. "Come here, bird boy," she muttered, leaning up against him and letting him nuzzle into her collar. It felt all too similar to when he and Raven had held each other in the night in the tribe, unsure of what was to come in the mornings. "I'm right here."

She smelled of lime. She always did, somehow. Qrow breathed in and closed his eyes. "Exciting Friday night, falling asleep to Monster Bash 3," he murmured, making her chuckle.

"I guess we're a perfect pair. Sad, single, and tired."

"Too bad you don't like men. We could've gotten married for convenience and spread the usage of misspelled bird names."

His joke made her laugh again. She smoothed out his hair, touch soft. "I have a good one. Merlin, but spelled M-y-r-l-i-n."

"Too easy. Do two y's."

She chuckled. It was warm and comforting, and Qrow forgot what they said after. Probably another joke about a bird name. He fell asleep, and dreamt of blessed nothing.


	2. Moving Forward (Looking Back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. insp. for weiss' future design! https://www.deviantart.com/electrokineticartest/art/Weiss-Schnee-AU-RWBY-414305346

Frankly, Ruby loved her job. She got to stay in Vale, visit her father every other week, had a salary on top of whatever she picked up from missions, got to see all her friends often, and got to put people's minds at ease as the public relations rep for Beacon. Sometimes she dropped in on classes to give a lesson or two as well, which was just the cherry on top. Her point was, life had been going great, and the future looked bright.

Then Weiss came and found her when lunch was about to start and informed her of a certain meeting she needed to sit in on. It had really brought down her mood.

Some would say Ruby hadn't changed much, but she had learned things in the few years since they'd left Atlas. She'd learned that sometimes, people couldn't be reached. They would choose not to listen, and her words would fall on deaf ears, and if she wasn't prepared for what they might do, then what happened was her fault as well. She had learned to stop blaming herself when others wouldn't listen. That wasn't to say she thought she was right in every decision she'd ever made, but when it came to something like abandoning an entire city, it was pretty easy to see what the wrong thing to do was- that is, abandon it and leave people to die.

She skulked in the corners of Glynda's office, wrapped in her black cloak she used for reconnaissance, in the shadows where those on the other end of the call wouldn't see her. There was a circle spinning, waiting to connect, and it made her feel nervous. Glynda sat at her desk in front of the screen, with Weiss poised gracefully at her side, and the other woman sent her a tired glance when the screen beeped, signalling the call had been picked up.

James Ironwood appeared on screen. A variety of emotions swept through Ruby, but at the forefront was something like pity. He looked like he'd aged fifteen years, with dark circles under his eyes, an uneven beard, and such a dull air about him it was like he was a completely different person.

Behind him, she counted the Ace Ops and Winter, all of them also looking more tired and worn down. Elm, Vine, Harriet...

She froze.

_Clover._

He was standing at attention, not saying a word, but he was alive.

Unbidden, her hand settled on the handle of her weapon. There was an anger balled up deep inside of her, a type of anger most people thought she was incapable of, with her happy demeanor and belief in the goodness of others. But that man, that man had betrayed her uncle when he was at his lowest. He'd hurt her Uncle Qrow like no one else ever had.

Roses had thorns. She just never showed hers to anyone.

"Glynda," James greeted, and even his voice had gotten more gravelly and downtrodden. "It's...it's good to see you. Thank you for accepting my call."

"It is Headmaster Goodwitch, Mr. Ironwood," Glynda returned in a clipped tone. "I cannot say the same. I agreed to a call out of some small semblance of pity, not because there is any friendship between us. Do not make the mistake of thinking otherwise."

Ironwood cringed, a full-body shudder, and a few of the people behind him winced. Gods, Glynda had the sharpest tongue in Remnant.

The lack of the man's former title really nailed home just how badly the rest of the world viewed Atlas now. It wasn't that they didn't recognize its existence, they just considered it an enemy presence at best. In the beginning, Atlas ships that had attempted to cross over borders into other countries' airspace had been signaled to land and then everyone onboard taken into custody; there were only a sparse few who were refugees and had been taken in, any others that were soldiers had been sent back. No one recognized the authority of the Atlas military, and hardly of its general.

"Now, state your purpose for contacting Beacon."

"We've been trying for a long while," Ironwood continued, but Ruby's eyes were stuck on the man behind him. "We... _I..._ want to reconnect with the rest of the world. Our transmissions...our attempts at contact...all have been ignored; I know what happened was- unfortunate-"

"Unfortunate is a manipulative, pitiful way to describe what exactly you _did_ , not what _happened_ ," Glynda told him sharply. "You betrayed your oaths as Huntsmen and Huntresses and tried to abandon a city full of people being attacked by Grimm."

It was Harriet who spoke up; of course it was Harriet, with her temper, with her stubbornness, with her belief that Ruby and her friends had been planning to betray them. "But we _didn't_ , in the end-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Glynda snapped, making the other woman's jaw snap shut. "Atlas licenses are no longer recognized by the world at large, so you do not even have the ground to approach me as a fellow Huntress, _Miss_ _Bree_. I agreed to a call with James Ironwood, as he is acting as the leader of Atlas, not one of his underlings that speaks out of turn, so kindly keep your mouth _shut_." Harriet flinched, actually flinched, and Ruby had to refrain from letting out a low whistle. She was _so_ glad that Glynda liked her. Glynda turned her eyes back to James, expression hardening. "You murdered a fourteen year old boy in cold blood because he spoke out against you. You are nothing but a criminal, even if it cannot be proven in a court."

One could have heard a penny drop in the room. Weiss had gone stiff, as had several of the people on the screen. They were eyeing Ironwood with something like disbelief, and Ruby's gaze, again, fell back on Clover. He looked, for lack of a better word, disillusioned. It was more subtle, but there was some sort of betrayal in his eyes.

"This is my advice to you. If you wish to _reconnect_ with the world, _you_ will step down and the Atlas military will be disbanded. If you're willing to do that, I can initiate a call with the world council. If not, do not waste my time."

Ironwood's gaze drifted to his desk, and he heaved out a sigh that left him slumped over. "...Agreed."

Ruby looked at Winter. She had stared at Weiss the whole time, looking so longing, and looked like she wanted to say something, but there were too many barriers between them. Weiss herself had simply stared at Ironwood for the duration of the call, and she looked unwavering, even if her hands were shaking just a little behind her back.

She looked back to Clover as Glynda ended the call. Standing there alive, looking torn, and probably completely unaware of the pain and misery he'd inflicted on her uncle's life.

She'd never wanted to punch someone in the face so badly.

* * *

Technically, Ruby wasn't supposed to talk about anything outside of Glynda's office. But one special circumstance just had to be brought to light.

"Yang," she muttered into her Scroll while she traversed the halls of Beacon, heading towards Weiss' office. She had a spare key, and it was bound to be empty since the woman had headed to class. "Are you alone?"

"Uh, yeah?" Yang replied, and Ruby could hear something sizzling in the background. She was probably making lunch for Blake. "Is something wrong."

" _He's_ alive."

There was a pause. Quite a drawn out one, since the sizzling turned to popping. "He as in Clover Ebi?" Yang finally uttered, voice low.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. I guess he wasn't as dead as Uncle Qrow thought when the transport picked him up," Ruby said, slipping into Weiss' office and locking it behind her. She walked over to the window and leaned against it, staring down at the courtyard where students were milling about. "We had a call to Atlas today and he was there. With the rest of the Ace Ops."

"Dammit," Yang hissed. A clatter signaled she'd set whatever pot or pan she had on the stove aside. "Did he say anything?"

"No. All I know is Ironwood plans on stepping down and the military is disbanding, and the world council is handling the rest. I'm guessing that all the Huntsmen from Atlas will be regulated to civilians. I'll tell you more when I know." She stared down at the path leading towards where transports came in and out, where a large fountain had been put in and students lounged on the grass. "I'll warn you if I hear he's coming to Vale."

"You better," Yang shot back, the barest hint of a lighthearted joke in her tone. She often teased Ruby about her job and having "all the deets" (though there was not often any very important information to be kept secret). "You telling Qrow?"

Ruby chewed on her lower lip. Qrow did the same thing when he felt indecisive. "Not yet," she admitted. "Not until I know more. I don't want to lie to him, but...he deserves peace."

"Yeah," Yang sighed. "I know."

Ruby heard scraping. She was probably finishing up lunch.

"Take care of yourself, sis. I still don't trust them."

"Neither do I. If they really want to reconcile, then...maybe there's a solution that will make everyone happy, but I'm worried. If anything happens-"

"I'm a phone call away. Give me a word and I'll come."

Ruby bit down into her lip and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Yang," she whispered, leaning into the wall so the peach-colored curtains in Weiss' office shielded her from the sunlight. She did mean it. She hoped there was some way for everyone to make peace. She just hoped no one got hurt in the process.

* * *

_Dear Whitley,_

_I am sorry for how things have turned out. I'm sorry for leaving you, and for how alone you must have felt, and feel now. I'm sorry for many things, but especially for how our family has turned out. I have only ever done what I felt was right, and there were things that I had to do, but I know that those words do not make up for lost time. Trust me when I say I know what it feels like to be alone, to feel alone, and to feel like you have no allies in the whole world. I am not sure of what else to say, but I want you to know I still care about you, and I hope you are doing well, wherever you are. I never stopped thinking about you, even if I wasn't there._

_Love,_

_Your sister, Weiss._

That had been the first email Weiss had ever sent her little brother. It had been two months after the fall of Salem, when she'd been helping Glynda reconstruct Beacon. Whitley hadn't replied for a long time. Weiss hadn't really expected him to, considering how bitter he was.

She didn't really know why her brother was different from her mother and sister. Maybe it was because she had always chased after them, reaching for their coat tails, but she had been forced to leave Whitley behind.

Four months had gone by before she'd gotten back a short, crisp response.

_Sister,_

_I cannot say that I forgive you, but thank you for your words._

_Whitley_

Frankly, she hadn't been sure how to respond. She'd left the email sitting for about two weeks, struggling to write something back every day in her free time, but eventually, he'd responded again before she could.

_Sister,_

_I have had a lot of time to think about things lately. I have come to many conclusions, and I know that there are things we will always disagree on, but I believe I have come to realize that I have wrongly blamed you for things you had no control over. For that, I apologize. Other things, I should have blamed Father for. Seeing the raw hatred the rest of the world now has for him, and for others in Atlas, has given me a new perspective. I regret many things, but I do not regret that you are my sister._

_Your brother, Whitley._

It had taken her a while to respond just because the message made her start to cry every time she looked at it. She had tried emailing her mother, just once. She hadn't gotten a response and she hadn't tried again.

_Whitley,_

_I will never regret that we're family. I love you, and if you ever need me, I will give you any help I can. I hope one day we might be able to see each other again._

_With love, Weiss._

They hadn't emailed each other again for a few more months. It didn't feel like Whitley was avoiding her, but rather, they were both growing in their own ways. It was only a few emails, but it felt like a little spark that helped Weiss keep going.

After she'd appeared in an exhibition match at the first Vytal Festival held since the fall of Beacon, she got a message simply saying _That was a great display of skill, sister. Congratulations._ It somehow meant more to her than any of the long, long pieces of fanmail she received sometimes.

Now, two years after their grand victory over Salem, they'd communicated a little bit more, growing just a little bit warmer. Weiss hadn't emailed her brother for a few weeks, but she knew he didn't mind; they, after all, had gone with long absences in their correspondence. They weren't the type of people who needed to text each other every day like Yang and Ruby did. It had occurred to her, at times, to try and contact Winter, but the older woman had never tried to contact her, and her refusal to come with them fleeing Mantle still stung. So Weiss did not. The two message requests she'd received from the female members of her family these past few days were too little, too late. 

Light coming in the clear glass of the hallway walls caught her eye as she rounded a corner. She paused, glancing at her reflection, and how different it made her feel. Her days of skirts and dresses were behind her; she wore dark grey slacks tucked into lighter grey boots, a jacket of the same shade over a dress shirt and red tie, and a collared cape tied to her shoulders with a red underside. She'd cut her hair, too, though it was still long enough for a ponytail. She looked more like both Qrow and Glynda now.

"Oh, hey Weiss," the voice of Jaune broke into her reverie, making her straighten. "You getting coffee?"

"That is where I was going, yes," Weiss replied with a smile, happily falling into step beside him. It was a little funny, remembering that he'd had a very obvious crush on her at one point. How long ago that felt. He looked different now, too, with a white button-up rolled up to his sleeves and a pink tie that was usually either incorrectly tied or not tied at all. He was a messy excuse for a school nurse, really. "Any injuries today?"

"Other than Ren and Nora sneaking in through my window because they accidentally injured themselves in a way I refuse to speak out loud _again_ , no, thankfully."

Weiss laughed as he held open the door for her and she stepped into the teacher's lounge. Inside, Ruby was leaning on the counter of the kitchenette while eating a piece of cake with her bare hands. Well, some things never changed.

"Sup, Weiss?" she asked through a mouthful of cake, making her teammate wrinkle her nose at her.

"Gods, Ruby, have some manners."

"Sorry," Ruby said, again with a full mouth, and swallowed before continuing. "Hey Jaune!"

"Hi, Ruby," Jaune said with a wave and a smile. He entered the kitchen area and headed straight for the coffee machine. "Anything interesting going on today?"

"Oh, not much. I did get to see Glynda harass Roman though. That was pretty funny." Ruby giggled to herself, obviously tickled at the memory, and Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What did he do this time?"

"Well, he made a sting deal with an underground transporter to transport some Dust, and he and Glynda were planning on intercepting, but accidentally...crashed the ship."

"Let me guess. He overestimated his skills as a pilot again?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied, sheepishly. The resurgence of Roman Torchwick hadn't been surprising, per se, but he had gotten quite the surprise when Glynda Goodwitch hunted him down on the first day he made a reappearance in the criminal world with minimal effort. He'd quickly learned she wasn't one to trifle with and agreed to being their criminal informant in exchange for basically being left alone and being free to harass other criminals instead of random city folk. Still, Glynda kept a short leash at times, evident by how pouty he'd been when he'd exited her office. She shook her head with a sigh. "I _told_ him to just let Neo do it..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. The coffee maker beeped as it started to drizzle water into Jaune's cup. "Neo does everything better than he does, but he still tries anyway."

Ruby's Scroll dinged. She took it out and stuffed the remainder of her cake into her mouth, then grinned. "Aha!" she crowed, twirling her way away from the counter towards the door. "Got a mission! Gotta head out now."

"Bring us back a souvenir," Jaune called from pouring his coffee.

"No promises!"

Ruby disappeared in a burst of red flower petals. Weiss was well used to her teammate's sudden entrances and exits by now, and was unbothered. She decided to sit down and take her own Scroll out to check the news.

"I hear the Vytal Festival got pushed up in the schedule," Jaune said as he blew on his coffee, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you doing another exhibition?"

Weiss sniffed haughtily and gave him a bland stare, jokingly. "Are you kidding, Jaune? It's me, of _course_ I am."

He laughed, a somehow comforting sound, and she suppressed a bubble of excitement when she saw a news headline wondering about the exact thing he'd just mentioned. She didn't want fame, exactly, but it was flattering to know people wanted to see her perform.

There was another one wondering whether or not she was married yet, with a picture of her and Ren strolling down Beacon's pathway with coffee in hand with a questioning tagline. She had to give a snort to that one, because that was the most ridiculous one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. updated social tumblr @lavender-idyll! (lowercase L's)


End file.
